The Captain and the Cook
by Duchess of Strumpetness
Summary: Mal collects another stray and life gets a little more interesting. This fic contains an original character.


**This is my first Firefly fanfic so I'm very nervous about posting it. It was something that just would not leave me alone. I'm not totally sure when I'll update, I'm kinda slow at that. Apologies for the delays. **

**Note: This fic contains an original character, Jezebel Morrison. Also, I am in Australia so not using US spelling, thanks. Beta-ing always appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I promise to return them only slightly worn also I do not make any money from my fic it's purely for pleasure.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave reviews for me, it means more than you can imagine. I've taken your comments on board so there are a few minor changes to this version.  
><strong>

Chapter 1

Painfully the woman dragged herself off the floor and carefully slid the door open. The hallway was deserted; candles flickered in the wall sconces as she crept along and out the side door. She knew it was unlocked and unguarded, as the cooks would be taking the rubbish out. More than once, she had considered throwing herself into the automated garbage disposal but refused to give them the satisfaction. The rough common garb and her slow shuffling hid her identity. It was the longest ten minutes of her life until she was close enough to the low hedges to hide in them. She knew that when the dorms were searched in two hours her disappearance would be discovered. Her only chance was to be aboard one of the many ships and gone by then. She knew all too well what would happen if she was caught.

Keeping to the shadows, she crept slowly towards the ship. Her ribs complained loudly from her crouched position and stones cut her feet but she couldn't stop, couldn't wait, she had to be on that ship when it left. Dizziness overcame her and she stopped for a few minutes breathing in the crisp cool night air. All she wanted to do was rest but sheer determination kept her going. She'd seen no evidence that the ship was being guarded, it just sat there quiet and solemn, as if waiting for her. Carefully she staggered up the ramp, crept around the corner, and scurried behind a huge stack of cargo. Wedging herself into a small opening and dragging the old ragged blanket over herself, she finally allowed the blackness to overcome her and passed out.

"What you starin' at?" Mal asked as he walked into the dining area. Kaylee didn't even acknowledge him. "Kaylee!" Mal called out and she jumped at his voice so close to her ear. Jayne laughed and Kaylee scowled at him.

"Nothing Capt'n," but she continued to scowl at the food stocks. Protein in all the colours of the rainbow. "But Jayne ought learn that he can't go eatin' everyone else's shares." Kaylee glared at Jayne, who spluttered into his coffee.

"I ain't been eatin' no more than my share," he complained.

"Well someone has!" Kaylee snapped back "there's protein packs missin'. We stocked up a week ago and there's far too many of 'em missing." She slapped the opened boxes down on the table just as Zoe and Simon walked in.

"What's missing?" Zoe asked, taking in the boxes on the table and the scowl on Jayne's face. Not that Jayne scowling was anything unusual but it didn't usually occur when food was around.

"About a box of protein bars and the leftovers that I made last night" Kaylee wasn't often annoyed but she was right now.

"I've noticed food missing too," Inara said as Mal and Simon stared at her. "A few bottles of water and the kettle was warm the other night." In unison everyone turned to stare at the battered old kettle sitting on the hob.

"What in gorram hell is goin' on?" Mal muttered.

"What was nine is now ten," River announced as she sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest, and gave Mal that slightly crazy look, the one that usually signalled trouble and he'd learnt not to ignore.

"How's that River?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Since we were last planetside, we've been extra." River explained quietly "Hurt and scared but now coming out to eat. Wants to stay lost but needs help." She looked up at Simon "Lots of pain, lots of grieving." Her words made Kaylee and Inara shudder.

"What's that Moonbrain?" Jayne asked, also bothered by her words but not willing to admit to it.

"We have a stowaway!" River exclaimed, glaring at Jayne. "Any idiot would understand that." Mal just managed to hide his smirk at the look on Jayne's face.

"Can you lead us to her River?" Mal asked and she sadly shook her head.

"I've tried but can't read her, only feel the pain and sadness but can't pin it down."

Mal gave her a small smile. "She'll have to come out we'll set up watch here in the galley."

A week had passed and food was still going missing, not in large amounts but it was noticeable. Whoever it was, was very good as even through the night watch Mal had set up in the galley protein had gone missing. Not that Mal begrudged whoever it was the food, they must have been desperate. It was River's prediction that worried him. Stowaways were trouble.

Distracted by his own thoughts he only vaguely heard the soft footsteps in the corridor. Carefully he put his cup down and hid in the shadows. Except for a few security lights, Serenity was in darkness. Mal strained his eyes to see who it was. Awareness heightened all his senses when he saw a shadow move and slowly take shape. Slowly and hesitantly she crept into the galley and opened the cupboard that held the protein bars. By the size of her, Mal figured she was young, thirteen or so, probably off to look for some adventure.

"Stop right there," he called out as he flicked a switch and the galley was flooded with light, but the girl didn't stop, instead she clutched the bar tighter and fled down the corridor. Bellowing after her, Mal followed. She was lighter, younger and on bare feet. Mal's boots woke the rest of his crew as he chased her. "Stop I gorram said!" but she continued.

She hurled herself down the catwalks with terrifying speed, fear giving her feet wings. She couldn't be caught, couldn't go back to that life. She'd been reduced to stealing food every three days or so and it was only two or three protein bars and a bottle of water, not enough that she thought they'd miss it but again she'd miscalculated Terrified, she didn't see the man stop in front of her and grab for her. She sidestepped but missed the edge and tumbled over the side. A horrified scream echoed through Serenity's hull and she fell with a sickening thump. Mal jumped the last few feet and ran over to her. Zoe, Simon and Jayne close on his heels.

Mal swore in fluent and explicit Chinese when he first saw her. His calculation of age was way off, she wasn't a teenager, she was a woman and by the look of the ugly purpling bruises and swelling, one who had been badly beaten in the not too distant past.

"Oh sweet lord," Zoe muttered and even Jayne was disgusted by the sight of her.

"Help me get her to the infirmary," Simon ordered, slipping easily into doctor mode. Mal carefully picked her up, noticing she weighed almost nothing, and followed Simon out of the cargo bay.

Simon picked up the scissors to cut her out of her clothes when Kaylee stopped him.

"Don't!" was all she said

"I have to see how badly she's injured," he tried to explain but Kaylee refused to budge

"I'm guessing she don't got much, that..." it was really nothing more than a rag "dress may be all she has." Simon couldn't argue. Very carefully he and Mal managed to get her out of the dress and covered appropriately. All of them winced when the full extent of her injuries were revealed.

"Who could do such thing?" Kaylee voiced what the rest of them where thinking.

From head to foot, there was hardly one patch of skin that was not bruised or beaten. Mal and Zoe had seen some pretty dreadful things during the war but usually they weren't all on one person. After examining her Simon spoke up.

"Well from what I can gather she has suffered a bad beating and it's not the first," Inara put her arm around Kaylee's shoulders at her gasp of dismay. "She has broken and fractured ribs, laceration marks on her wrists and ankles. Rope burn around her throat, numerous cuts and abrasions on her face and body and..." he paused, wishing the women weren't in the room.

"And!" Mal prompted.

"And she's been repeatedly raped and from the blood on her thighs I suspect recently suffered a miscarriage." Mal could feel a slow burn of hate toward whoever had done such a thing to a young woman. For all his faults, and Mal knew he had plenty, he couldn't stomach such cruelty to a woman.

"Will she heal?" he asked Simon as he prepared a shot of something.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally I'm not too sure. She's suffered a lot but I hope so." Simon covered her with a blanket and dimmed the lights. "I'll stay with her; I don't want her waking up alone."

It was actually four nights later when she woke while Mal was keeping an eye on her. She'd been restless and suffered a few nightmares but Simon had kept her sedated. Mal had been dozing in the corner when her scream of terror echoed through Serenity's infirmary. She was huddled in the corner, shaking in fear staring at him with wide green eyes full of undisguised terror. Slowly Mal got to his feet.

"We ain't gonna hurt you." As he got closer, he crouched down low and spoke to her in a soothing voice. His mother had always told him not to spook the fillies; he figured a frightened woman was about as close to a filly he'd get on Serenity and that it would work just as well.

"Our doc patched you up," Mal said to break the silence that had descended after her shriek of terror. He wasn't sure if it had woken anyone else but they'd not come running. "You're on Serenity, my ship." The pride in his voice was evident. She just continued staring at him. "You hungry?" Mal asked wanting information off her but not wanting to push too far. She just nodded. Mal walked back over to where he had been sitting and picked up his plate. It had been Inara's turn to cook tonight which was a grateful change from Simon or Jayne's.

"Can't say I'm rightly sure what it is but it's good and filling." Carefully Mal put the tray on the floor and slid it closer to her. She never took her eyes from him as she ate. Mal knew that floor was clean enough to eat off but it still didn't sit right with him her eating on the floor like a dog. He stood up and she shrunk back in fear again.

"It's OK I ain't gonna hurt you." She flinched when he put his hand under her arm and gently helped her stand. She gasped in pain and wrapped her other arm around her waist.

"The doc bandaged your ribs, they'll be sore for a while." She didn't struggle when Mal carefully lifted her back onto the bed in the middle of the room but she didn't take that terrified gaze off him either. "You thirsty?" Mal asked and she nodded. He filled his mug from the tap and handed it to her. The angry red welt around her throat stood out in stark contrast to how pale she was and Mal was starting to wonder if she was able to talk.

"What's your name?" he asked pulling the chair closer. She was studying the mug of water as if it would give her the answer. The silence stretched out and Mal was starting to think she wasn't going to answer him.

"Jezebel," she replied so softly Mal had to strain to hear her.

"Well Jezebel I'm gonna call our doc down here to look you over, that OK?" She stared at him and gave a slight nod. Mal hit the intercom button. "Simon, our guest is awake," "Be right there" came Simon's muffled voice over the com.

Jezebel had been terrified when she'd woken in a strange, clinical room. She'd been unable to hold in her scream of terror before it sunk in her escape plan had worked. She was not going back. Of course waking up with a strange man sitting across the other side of the room had terrified her but all he'd done was offer her food and water. Her stomach had grumbled at the thought and though part of her had wondered if it was poisoned, she was also hungry enough not to care. He'd carefully put her back on the bed and she'd desperately wanted to run but her legs were too wobbly to risk it. She was in an infirmary of some type. Shakily she checked the bed she was sitting on but there were no leather straps in sight. She let out a sigh of relief she'd not realised she'd been holding.

The clunk of boots on the catwalks signified Simon's arrival and she couldn't quite help shying away from him, two men in the same room was close to all she could tolerate but a young woman followed behind with a huge smile and a tray of food, hot this time and a mug of something steaming.

"Hello," she said beaming brightly at her, totally ignoring both men "I'm Kaylee and this here is our doc, Simon. He's gonna fix you up good as new." Kaylee pulled a table closer and put the tray on it. "How about you let him have a quick look at ya then ya can eat?" Kaylee turned to go but Jezebel grabbed her wrist with more strength than she looked like she possessed.

"Please don't leave me," she begged, fear evident in her eyes, and the fact she looked ready to bolt. Kaylee didn't even question her request

"Sure, I'll stay right here with ya." She dragged the chair Mal had been sitting on closer and sat down, giving Simon and Mal one of her megawatt similes.

Simon was always amazed at how easily Kaylee could put people at ease and right now it was definitely appreciated, it was clear she was scared of him and Mal. Having seen first hand the evidence of the beatings she suffered it was not hard to figure out why. Trying to touch her as little as possible Simon carried out his examination. He was pleased to see both her eyes contract when he shone a light into them. He'd been worried about concussion. One eye was still swollen mostly shut and turning a vile shade of yellow and purple but the other was a clear bright green. He slid a cuff around her upper arm and tried to smile reassuringly as he took her blood pressure and temperature. Although she sat there calmly Simon could feel how tense she was.

"How do your ribs feel?" he asked as he unstrapped the cuff.

"Sore," was all she replied not brave enough to look at him.

"They will be for a while, not much I can do for them I'm afraid."

"I know," she replied quietly. Mal and Simon exchanged glances over her head. It was clear this was not the first time she'd suffered a beating like this.

Kaylee had been quiet for a good ten minutes, a record for her but she was fidgeting like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Enough Simon," she scolded good naturedly "let her eat while it's hot." Without waiting for their permission she slid the tray closer and smiled at Jezebel. "Go on eat, he'll never quit otherwise." Gratefully Jezebel picked up the fork. It appeared to be some sort of stir fry with vegetables and some type of protein. She didn't really care what it was right now as she cleaned the plate in minutes. She didn't notice the men leave the room.

"Come on, I've fixed you up a room in the passenger dorms. It's more comfortable than here and tomorrow we'll do something about getting you cleaned up." Kaylee helped her off the bed and walked out of the infirmary. It wasn't until she had stepped across the threshold that she realised Jezebel wasn't behind her. Puzzled Kaylee turned back. Jezebel just stood there, too scared to move.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked fear wavering in her voice. Kaylee walked back over and took her hand.

"It's gonna be fine I promise," she gave her hand a gentle tug "no one on Serenity is gonna hurt you. We've got a room made up for guests." Her smile would have lit the room. "You'll be safe here I promise." Jezebel was too exhausted and worn out to care right now so she followed Kaylee out of the infirmary and down to the dorms.

Never had Mal wanted to hit someone, anyone so badly. He was pacing around the galley like a caged animal. He could feel the eyes of his crew on him as he paced but right now he was simply too angry to speak. Inara walked in and dumped an arm full of clothes on the table and Mal looked at her quizzically

"What's this?" he asked keeping his anger in check. There was no one here to blame.

"Clothes," Zoe said as she added a few things to the pile. Mal gave her a look that spoke volumes which Zoe pointedly ignored "Poor girl can't live in that rag and those gowns don't exactly provide a great deal of comfort. Its not much but it will help." Mal picked up one of his t-shirts off the pile and looked at Inara, eyebrow raised.

"You don't wear it any more," she said snatching it out of his grasp and tossing it back on the pile.

"Will she be alright?" Wash asked, the first one to voice what they were all thinking. Mal shook his head.

"No idea," he took a sip out of the mug he was holding, "She's eating so I guess that is something. Kaylee's put her in one of the guest dorms. We'll have to keep an eye on her." Mal didn't need to say any more. They all remembered what had happened last time they'd had an unexpected guest on board Serenity. Jayne, being Jayne, had to voice it though.

"Least you ain't married to this one," he said chuckling at the glare of annoyance he received from Mal. Even though it was true Mal didn't need to be reminded about his very brief marriage to Saffron.

"Hardly the same thing." Mal snapped. In his present mood he'd quite happily take a swing at Jayne.

"'Nother redhead," was all Jayne said as he left the galley. Unfortunately, that was true and Mal seemed to have a lot of trouble with redheads in particular. He hoped this was not going to be one of those times but then again, as Lady Luck had never smiled on Serenity that often, he was not hopeful.

Jezebel looked around the small room Kaylee had left her in. it was clean and tidy, not much more than a bunk bolted to the wall, a small table and a wardrobe, well a screened off area with a rod to be more precise. Kaylee had given her a bright blue and green blanket and told her to get a good night's sleep. Jezebel doubted that was possible, she was too anxious and worried about the dark. She knew that was when the men came and there were two of them on this boat that she knew about. Swallowing she climbed under the covers and tried to sleep. The sounds of everyone turning in for the night in some strange way calmed her. The last month had been difficult and this was the first time she'd slept in a warm bed, or any bed for that matter and had a full belly. Without realising it she drifted off to sleep.

But with sleep the nightmares came as well.

Mal sat bolt upright in his bunk, unsure what woke him but his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He laid there a few minutes and the sound came again. He shoved his feet into his boots, tucked his gun into the waist band of his sleep pants and silently climbed out of his bunk. Obviously whatever it was had woken the others, Mal noted that light flooded out of both Kaylee and Jayne's bunks.

"What was that Capt'n?" she asked worriedly.

"No idea." Mal replied but it sounded horribly like an animal in pain and as Mal knew there weren't no animals on board Serenity, well other than Jayne, he was pretty sure it was their new guest making a rackus The closer Mal got to the guest dorms the louder the wailing became. To be honest it made the hairs on his neck stand on end, he'd never heard a sound like it. Silently he slid the door open and light flooded in, illuminating the thrashing figure on the bed.

Without thinking, Mal tried to calm her but in the middle of her nightmare, all Jezebel recognised was a man's voice and she fought against it.

"Owww" Mal fell backwards grasping his face. For a small woman she packed a hell of a wallop.

"You OK Sir?" Zoe asked not bothering to hide the laughter in her voice.

"She hit me," Mal muttered as Kaylee pushed her way into the room, giving him a death glare.

"She don't need no man in here." She hurried over to Jezebel and grabbed her flailing arms. "Shhh, its OK" she tried to calm her which was a lot harder than Kaylee expected it to be. Even with taped ribs which much have been causing her agony Jezebel fought back.

Eventually she calmed down, huge sobs wracking her body as she clung to Kaylee who was out of her depth. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Jezebel had gone through. Oh sure she had a fair idea but she was pretty sure the reality was much worse. Surprised she looked up to see Zoe standing in the door way.

"She OK?" Zoe asked nodding to Jezebel who had finally fallen back into an exhausted sleep. Slowly Kaylee nodded. "I think so," she brushed Jezebel's hair way from her face and sadly shook her head "How could someone do that to someone else?" Kaylee nodded towards the bruising on Jezebel's face. Even in the dim light the bruises were painfully obvious.

"No idea," Zoe replied laying the thick blanket in her arms across the foot of the bed. "Seen some bad beatings during the war but not like that." Which was only partially true. Both her and Mal had seen worse beatings but not on a woman. She didn't voice that though.

"Did they survive?" Kaylee asked curious. It was pretty rare that either Zoe or Mal mentioned the war and she was more than a bit curious

"Some," was all Zoe said, it wasn't something she really wanted to drag up. "Give her time and understanding and you may be surprised. Are you staying or do you want me to?" Zoe asked startling Kaylee.

"No, I'll stay for a while, thanks." Zoe nodded and left, glad not to be on night watch. She had a wide awake husband waiting for her in her bunk.

Kaylee had been taking dinner down to Jezebel in her room for the last five nights but Mal had put his foot down tonight. "She eats here with us," he'd ordered and his tone didn't brook any argument. Kaylee had turned those big soulful eyes on him but Mal had stood firm, which quite frankly had amazed not only him but the whole crew. Pouting Kaylee had gone down to bring Jezebel up to the table to eat. She was not looking forward to the argument she was sure was about to ensue.

"What?" Jezebel asked astounded when Kaylee told her what Mal had said.

"Capt'n said you have to eat at the table with us tonight." Jezebel continued to just stare at her. "No one's gonna hurt you but Mal likes us all eating together, kinda like family or something."

"What will he do if I don't?" Jezebel asked timidly, terrified to leave this room.

"Then you don't eat," Kaylee replied, far stronger than she thought she could have. Jezebel stared at her, shocked.

"He'd starve me?" she hadn't expected that.

"Well...not intentionally but Mal don't like his orders disobeyed and he don't see why someone should have to bring you down a tray every night." Mal had not said he'd not feed her, but Kaylee didn't want Jezebel hiding down here any more. "I'll be right there I promise."

Everyone turned to look at the two women as they stepped into the galley. Jezebel just stopped and stared. She knew there were others on board but hadn't expected nine people. Five men and four women. Kaylee reached out and gave her hand a hard squeeze and pulled her over to the table. The chair next to hers was free and she directed Jezebel towards it. "You can sit beside me," Kaylee announced and handed Jezebel a plate "Go on dig in before Jayne eats it all." Jayne grunted something intelligible as his mouth was full. Everyone laughed and before long Jezebel found herself staring at a plate full of food. Something nudged her arm and she looked across the table to a large man handing her a basket of bread.

"Well look at that," Mal said "Jayne's offering food, better grab it Jezebel that doesn't happen often." Everyone laughed and Jayne scowled. Jezebel hurriedly took the basket, taking a roll and handing it on. It was the strangest dinner she'd ever had. Everyone seemed to be talking at once and the array of food passed around was astounding. She knew from Kaylee they had been planetside a few days ago so the food was still fresh and not all protein bars and the like.

"You OK Jezebel?" Mal asked and she nodded, glancing over at him.

"Yes," she said shyly pushing the food around on her plate. She'd never been given so much food before and was worried what would happen when she couldn't finish it. Mal guessed that might be the problem.

"Don't worry if you can't finish that mountain of food, Jayne's our resident garbage disposal, he'll finish it if you can't" and to her astonishment Mal winked at her.

"Sure no worries," Jayne leaned over and simply took her plate. Everyone laughed at the look on her face.


End file.
